Antara Cinta dan Sahabat
by Uchiha El Blake
Summary: Ada kala kita dipaksa untuk memilih. Ketika terpaksa harus meletakkan cinta di atas persahabatan. Dan meletakkan persahabatan di atas cinta/oneshot


© Masashi Kishimoto ©

.

.

.

Warning: alur kecepatan, gaje, dialog rancu khas anak SMA, jaman now :D dll

.

.

.

 **Antara Cinta dan Sahabat**

…

…

…

Hidup akan indah bila kita masih memiliki seseorang yang kita sayangi, seperti Sakura, Sakura masih memiliki orang tua yang sayang dengannya. Serta tak luput mempunyai sahabat yang baik yang selalu bersama ketika dia duka, lara, maupun senang. Sakura mempunyai sahabat yang bernama Hinata dan Ino. Kemana-mana mereka selalu bersama seperti layaknya besi dan magnet yang sulit dipisahkan.

Mereka pertama kenal ketika hari pertama memulai sekolah di SMA. Ketika itu Ino duduk sendirian dan tak sengaja Sakura menghampirinya dan berkenalan. Setelah mereka berbincang-bincang cukup lama datanglah seorang anak perempuan cantik, putih, beriris rembulan. Rambut sebahu dengan poni yang begitu serasi itu membuat wajahnya menjadi manis dan disegani oleh kaum Adam.

"Hai…. Ino sudah lama nunggunya yah" kata perempuan itu

"Iya… lama banget, kamu dari mana saja" kata Ino

"Maaf yach aku berangkatnya siang, soalnya bangunnya kesiangan… hehehe" jawab perempuan yang baru datang dan berbicara dengan Ino sambil tersenyum.

"Nggak apa-apa kok,untungnya ada Sakura yang menemani aku di sini. Hinata, kenalin ini Sakura teman sekelas kita juga lho. Oh ya Saku, kenalin ini teman satu bangku aku, namanya Hinata" kata Ino sambil memperkenalkan temannya.

"Kenalin aku Sakura, aku duduknya di samping tembok dekat pintu sama Shion" kata Sakura memperkenalkan dirinya kepada Hinata.

"Aku Hinata, kalau boleh tau kamu tinggalnya dimana" Tanya Hinata kepada Sakura.

"Aku aslinya dari Suna, tapi di sini aku ngekost" jawab Sakura.

"Kapan-kapan kita main ke kostnya Sakura. Gimana Ino, kamu juga ikut yach" Hinata melontarkan pertanyaan kepada Ino.

"Itu ide yang bagus kita selalu kumpul-kumpul bareng di kosannya Sakura. Gimana kalau kita buat genk saja?" usul Ino.

"Aku setuju dengan pendapatmu. Nanti kita buat kaos yang sama, tapi dipikir-pikir nama genk nya apa yach" Hinata menggaruk-garuk kepala yang tidak gatal karena begitu bingungnya.

"Tapi maaf teman-teman, bukannya aku menolak, tapi aku bener-bener gak setuju dengan pendapat kalian, aku ingin bersahabat dengan kalian. Tapi aku gak suka buat genk-genk seperti itu, takutnya kalau kita buat genk, banyak teman-teman yang benci dan iri." jelas Sakura.

"Yah Saku, tapi…."

Sebelum Hinata melanjutkan pembicaraannya bel sekolah pun berbunyi tanda para murid baru kumpul di halaman sekolah untuk diberikan arahan dan himbauan dari kepala sekolah.

Setelah kumpul di lapangan Ino dan Hinata senyum-senyum sendiri, dan Sakura bingung kenapa mereka senyum-senyum tanpa sebab. Adakah sumbernya kenapa mereka senyum-senyum sendiri. Setelah di perhatikan ternyata mereka tersenyum ketika melihat kakak OSIS. Dan kemudian Sakura bertanya kepada Ino,"Ino, kamu dan Hinata senyum kenapa?" Tanya Sakura dengan penasaran.

"Asal kamu tau aja ya Saku, aku dan Hinata itu ngefans banget sama anak kelas X-1 itu, terus aku jatuh cinta sama cowok itu katanya sih namanya Sasuke". jawab Ino.

"Yang mana?" Tanya Sakura lagi.

"Itu yang paling cakep sendiri. Oh ya, aku juga ngefens banget ama kakak OSIS. Jangan bilang sama Hinata yach, kalo aku ngasih tau ke kamu, aku itu ngefans banget sama Kak Sai sedangkan Hinata ngefens sama ka' Shino". jelas Ino.

"Okey, tenang saja Ino, aku pasti bisa jaga rahasia ini kok, dijamin gak bakal bocor dech…." Kata Sakura.

"Aku percaya kok sama kamu….. kayak ember saja bocor… . hehehehe". Ino sambil ketawa

"Sialan!" sungut Sakura, bibirnya di manyun-manyun sehingga tampaklah wajah lucu Sakura, dan hal ini pun membuat Ino makin menambah tawanya.

Ketika asyik berbicara ternyata banyak pengarahan yang diberikan oleh kepala sekolah, sungguh menyesal sekali Sakura ini tidak mendengarkannya. Padahal banyak manfaatnya bagi mereka khususnya bagi pelajar atau siswa baru. Setelah beberapa lama kemudian peserta siswa baru di bubarkan.

Sakura sedang berfikir sepertinya enak sekali rasanya ketika menjadi anak SMA. Sama seperti yang Sakura rasakan saat ini Sakura ingin cepat-cepat menggunakan baju putih abu-abu dan agar cepat diresmikan menjadi murid SMA, rasanya lama sekali menunggunya waktu seperti itu. Apalagi, rumahnya sangat jauh dari sekolah sungguh enaknya jauh dari orang tua dan bebas untuk pergi-pergi kemanapun yang di inginkan bersama teman-teman barunya. Tapi Sakura harus bisa mengendalikan diri dari pergaulan di zaman edan seperti ini, kalau mengikutinya, maka kita akan masuk ke dalam jurang neraka yang isinya orang-orang berdosa.

Namanya juga zaman edan, kalau ikut arus, akan terjerumus. Tapi jika di lawan, malah terlindas.

SSS

Kicauan burung menari-nari di angkasa, Sungguh indah bila ketika memandangnya. Embun pagi menyejukan hati Semerbak wangi mawar membuat segar perasaan. Indahya alam ciptaan Tuhan Yang Maha Esa. Tak ada yang bisa menandinginya. Karena Tuhan adalah Sang Kholik pencipta alam semesta.

Sekarang sudah beberapa bulan Sakura menjalani rutinitasnya sebagai seorang siswa SMA. Tanpa terasa, sudah lewat lebih dari setengah tahun sebagai siswa tingkat pertama sudah ia jalani. Hari yang di lalui pun layaknya seperti siswa-siswa lain pada umumnya. Menyukai mengagumi lawan jenis, mengikuti setiap kegiatan atau belajar tambahan sesuai minat.

Persahabatan antara Sakura, Ino dan Hinata makin erat. Nyaris kemana-mana mereka selalu bersama. Saking seringnya berjalan bersama. Bahkan banyak julukan buat mereka, tiga bidadari, tiga serangkai dan yang lebih iseng lagi, malahan menyebut mereka _trio yuri,_ gara-gara tak pernah terlihat berjalan atau kencan dengan pria. Atau apalah yang pasti banyak juga julukan buat mereka.

Ricuhan murid-murid SMA bagaikan burung-burung yang sedang menyanyi-nyanyi. Murid-murid mulai berdatangan menuju sekolah untuk menuntut ilmu, walaupun ada yang niat sekolah hanya ingin mendapatkan uang jajan dan ingin memiliki banyak teman. Murid-murid berdatangan ada yang naik motor, sepeda, naik bus mini, angkot, diantar orang tuanya menggunakan mobil, adapun jalan kaki.

Dan satu hal, bahwa sejak masuk dan di terima di SMA ini. Ada yang sudah sangat menarik bagi Sakura

Bel sekolah pun berbunyi sebagai tanda waktu pelajaran dimulai. Murid-murid dengan tenang belajar di sekolah. Hening sepi keadaan di sekolah bagaikan tak berhunikan makluk, Seperti di hutan sepi sunyi.

Bel istirahat pun berbunyi, murid-murid bagaikan pasukan burung yang keluar dari sangkarnya menuju kantin. Perut mereka terjadi perang dunia ketiga mereka berebut makanan dan cepat-cepat mendahulukan mengambil makanan.

Untuk kali ini, Sakura tak nafsu untuk pergi ke kantin dan ia lebih memilih pergi ke ke perpustakaan. Sekian lama Sakura diperpustakaan, datanglah seorang pemuda yang diidam-idamakan oleh Ino sahabatnya sendiri.

"Hai Sakura, kok sendirian saja disini." kata pria itu yang bernama Sasuke.

"Yah…. teman-teman aku lagi ke kantin, padahal aku diajak kekantin sama mereka, tapi aku pengennya pergi ke perpustakaan, hehehe" katanya sambil menunjukkan cengiran pada Sasuke.

"Oh ya, kamu les di Bimbel Akatsuki ya?" Tanya Sasuke.

"Iya, kok kamu tau sich…" jawab Sakura.

"Kan aku juga les disitu,terus aku juga sering merhatikan kamu lho!" kata Sasuke.

"Memang kamu kelas X apa?, kok aku gak pernah lihat kamu?" Sakura geli dalam hati, omong kosong apa itu, udah lewat satu semester dan tak tahu soal Sasuke. Sepertinya orang terbodoh pun tak memungkinkan hal itu terjadi.

"Ruang X-A. Oh ya,kamu ruang X-B ya?" entah Sasuke percaya atau tidak. Tapi ia sudah terkenal sebagai salah satu siswa cerdas, kayaknya tak mungkin percaya begitu saja. Tapi ia pun tak ingin basa-basi soal itu.

"yapz…" jawab Sakura.

Suasana kembali hening, tak tahu harus mulai dari mana lagi. sementara itu, tanpa sepengetahuan Sasuke, Sakura malah menjadi seperti berkecamuk.

"Maaf Sasuke… aku pamit, aku mau ke kelas dulu" Sakura buru-buru pergi. Ia melewati Sasuke dengan kepala yang di tundukkan.

"Oh…iya… silahkan" ujar Sasuke yang dari tadi juga merasa grogi, kini malah bersuara sedikit gugup.

Sakura memang tak ingin dekat-dekat dengan Sasuke. Alasannya karena, sejak ino memperlihatkan Sasuke, ia pun sama, Sakura juga punya perasaan pada Sasuke. Sakura bingung, kalau ia berdekatan dengan Sasuke, kwatirnya membuat Ino malah cemburu.

Kemudian Sakura menuju ke kelas. Sebelum masuk ke kelas, di depan pintu masuk kelas, Sakura bertemu dengan Ino. Seperti biasa, Sakura menyapa Ino dengan senyuman. Tapi tanggapan ino kali ini terasa berbeda, Ino bersikap sinis. Sakura berganti bingung kenapa Ino bersikap seperti ini.

"Ino…" Sakura mencoba memanggil lagi. Tapi gadis blonde itu malah berpura-pura tuli.

Di sela kebingungannya, kemudian Sakura mencari Hinata. Ia ingin menanyakan kepada Hinata tentang sikap Ino. Setelah menemukan Hinata, tanpa basa basi Sakura langsung menanyakan kepada Hinata.

"Hinata,aku boleh nanya sesuatu kepadamu gak?" tak sengaja air mata Sakura membanjiri wajahnya yang lembut.

"Nanya tentang apa?" kali ini pun Hinata terdengar agak ketus

"Tadi aku ketemu Ino, aku nyapa dia, Tapi dia cuek, malah dia bersikap sinis kepadaku. Apa salahku Hinata" Sakura pun tahu, makanya ia makin kebingungan. Nggak Ino, sekarang Hinata pun juga ketus. Tapi masih mending, Hinata masih menanggapi ucapannya.

"Apa benar tadi kamu membuat janji dengan Sasuke di perpustakaan. Jadi itu alasannya kenapa kamu nolak ajakan kita ke kantin. Kamu kan udah tahu, ino itu naksir berat ama Sasuke. Kok kamu bisa ngehianatin sahabat sendiri sich" akhirnya Hinata pun mulai menunjukkan rasa jengkelnya. Biar bagaimana pun, ino lebih dahulu menjadi sahabatnya ketimbang Sakura.

"Hinata, tadi itu, aku gak sengaja ketemu Sasuke di perpustakaan, sumpah, aku sebelumnya gak janjian, tolong bantuin aku, untuk jelasin ke Ino. Hina." Sakura memohon ke Hinata agar dia bisa membantu Sakura menjelaskan pada Ino.

Sakura tak ingin, persahabatannya yang sudah berlangsung lebih dari enam bulan itu hancur begitu saja, hanya karena seorang pria.

"Yach udah….gimana kalau pulang sekolah aku temuin kalian berdua" Hinata akhirnya mendesah nafas dan mengalah. Ia juga memang tak ingin kedua sahabatnya itu malah terpecah belah.

"Terserah kamu Hina, yang penting Ino tidak salah paham sama aku"

Bel berbunyi tanda waktu belajar telah usai. Kemudian setelah pulang, sesuai janji, Sakura menunggu Hinata dan Ino di kantin. Setelah beberapa lama, munculah mereka dari balik kelas. Sakura yang melihat Ino datang tanpa tanggung lagi, Sakura langsung memeluk Ino.

Tanpa ia sadarai, Sakura meneteskan air matanya sambil memohon-mohon agar Ino mempercayai penjelasin yang diberikan oleh Sakura padanya.

"Ino, plis dengar penjelasan aku, aku gak ada hubungan apa-apa sama Sasuke, mana mungkin aku ngehianatin sahabat sendiri."

"Terus kenapa tadi kalian berdua ketemuan di perpustakaan." Tanya Ino masih dengan nada ketus, bahkan nyaris menunjukkan rasa marah.

"Aku gak sengaja ketemu di perpustakaan, Ino. Kalau kamu masih gak percaya, gimana kalau kamu nanya langsung sama Sasuke nya?"

Sebagai Sahabat, Ino juga terenyuh melihat sahabatnya itu menangis sambil meyakinkan. Sebagai sahabat, ia juga sangat mempercayai Sakura. Ia sudah mengenal Sakura, dan menurutnya Sakura itu baik dan jujur. Sederhana saja, "Oh.. .yach dech aku sekarang percaya kok sama kamu, masa aku percaya sama orang lain daripada sahabat sendiri, maafin aku juga yach, Saku".

"Memangnya tadi siapa yang bilang sama kamu", berganti Ino yang bertanya, bagaimana bisa Sakura tahu kalau Ino marah gara-gara Sasuke.

"Sudah, gak usah dibahas, gak penting" jawab Sakura, karena ia tak ingin menciptakan masalah baru dengan mengatakan yang sebenarnya. Bisa jadi, Ino malah menuding Hinata sebagai pelapor alias penjilat. Atau apalah nanti tuduhannya.

Meski begitu, Sakura bingung kenapa Ino langsung memaafkan dirinya, padahal ia baru sebentar memberi penjelasan kapada Ino. Walau begitu Sakura tetap merasa lega.

"Makasih, Ino".

Kemudian kembali Ino dan Sakura saling berpelukan. Sakura kembali merasa senang karena ia dan sahabatnya baikan kembali.

Setelah pulang sekolah, Sakura seperti biasa membuka kembali buku pelajaran. Setelah membuka buku, tak sengaja ia temukan secarik kertas yang beramplop. Sakura yang penasaran, membuka perlahan-lahan, tapi sakura heran kenapa jantungnya malah ikut berdetak lebih kencang. Sakura membaca perlahan.

 _Dear Sakura…._

 _Izinkan aku untuk berkata jujur padamu, Sebelumnya ku minta maaf kalau aku sudah lancang mengirim surat ini._

 _Tapi semakin ku pendam perasaan itu, semakin sesak rasanya dadaku ini kalau tak segera ditumpahkan._

 _Aku belum pernah merasakan perasaan seperti ini sebelumnya. Tapi tiap kali aku ingin melepaskan diri darim_ _u._ _Tapi_ _malah membuatku_ _semakin kuat untuk memelukmu. Dan aku merasa heran mengapa perasaan ini hanya terjadi padamu, mengapa tak tumbuh pada gasdis-gadis yang lain_

 _Bagi anak-anak lain mungkin menilainya_ _._ _Mereka lebih cantik darimu_ _._

 _Tetapi ini perasaanku_ _._ _Aku justru suka padamu tak hanya karena kecantikanmu_ _._ _Tapi juga karena inner_ _beauty mu sungguh menarik bagiku. Aku tak ragu lagi memilih gadis semacam kamu._

 _Mungkin terlalu berlebihan jika aku mengatakan kalau k_ _amu ini memang tak ada duanya di dunia ini. Sudah beberapa lama ku pendam perasaan ini_ _._ _Dan aku semakin tak tahan untuk menyatakan kalau aku suka kamu_

 _Aku ingin membuktikan padamu bahwa aku bersungguh-sungguh_ _, besok kita ketemu pulang sekolah di kelas X-9._

 _Orang yang mencintaimu_

 _Uchiha Sasuke_

Sakura bingung, ia tak tahu harus berbuat apa. Ia bingung memilih salah satu antara cinta atau sahabat.

Sakura begitu bahagia, karena ternyata perasaannya terjawab, Sasuke juga menyukainya. Ia sama seperti sahabat dan juga gadis lainya, yang langsung jatuh hati pada pesona Sasuke. Sama seperti Sasuke, Sakura juga bahkan lebih memiliki perasaan lebih besar dari pada perasaan Sasuke padanya. Tapi di sisi lain, bagaimana dengan perasaan Ino.

Kata-kata itu selalu menggoyang-goyang pikiran Sakura. Yang pasti Sakura tak ingin menyakiti perasaan sahabatnya.

' _Kenapa bisa terjadi pada aku, kenapa tidak Hinata?_ ' teriak batin Sakura.

Bukanya Sakura iri pada Hinata, tapi karena perasaan bingung ini, jadinya Sakura tak sadar menyalahkan Hinata...

' _Y_ _a_ _T_ _uhan_ _tolonglah aku. A_ _ku harus berbuat apa?_ _"_.batin Sakura sambil mengadahkan kepala laiknya meminta pada Yang Kuasa.

Sakura menadahkan kepala perlahan. Ia menghirup udara melalui pernafasannya yang terasa tersendat-sendat. Ia memejamkan mata. Perlahan ia membuka mata. Dan ada nampak seraut wajah sedih dan luka di matanya. Namun Sakura tampaknya telah mengambil keputusan.

SSS

Bel tanda usainya pelajaran telah terdengar. Ratusan siswa berhamburan keluar sekolah seperti baru saja menang di perang besar.

Sementara itu, Sakura dengan berbagai alasan tidak menyertai pulang kedua sahabatnya.

Kini Sakura menunggu Sasuke dengan jantung yang semakin berdegup kencang. Entah kenapa ia malah berharap Sasuke kali ini tidak datang, agar keputusannya semalam tertunda.

"Sakura" jantung Sakura seperti berhenti, ia berusaha melempar senyum sambil menoleh.

"Kau sudah tahu kenapa aku memanggilmu kesini" tanya Sasuke basa-basi. Iris kelamnya malah makin menatap Sakura lekat-lekat

Sakura menundukkan kepala. Merasakan perih yang menghujam, namun ia sudah mengambil keputusan yang bahkan akan menyakitinya.

"Maaf Sasuke, aku tidak bisa" ujarnya sambil menundukkan kepala, suaranya mengecil, nyaris tak terdengar oleh Sasuke.

Tampak tangan Sakura juga mengepal keras.

"Sakura… aku tahu kau bohong. Tatap aku, yakinkan aku, kalau kau memang tidak menyukaiku. Aku tahu kau juga memiliki perasaan yang sama…" suara Sasuke malah terdengar tergetar.

Sasuke sudah bisa menduga kalau Sakura berbohong dengan ucapannya barusan. Ini bisa di nilai dari suara Sakura yang lirih dan tak berani menatap mata Sasuke. Selain itu, kedua tangan mengepal, terlihat kalau Sakura mengumpulkan kekuatan untuk menyatakan penolakan.

Apa yang di katakan Sasuke memang benar, tak mungkin Sakura mengangkat wajah dan memperlihatkan matanya yang sudah belinang air mata menandakan kalau ia sendiri merasa sakit akibat pernyataannya barusan.

Sasuke menyentuh bahu Sakura.

"Lepaskan aku…" bentak Sakura sambil menyingkirkan tangan Sasuke di bahunya dengan kasar.

Tanpa Sakura sengaja, ia malah mengangkat kepala dan memperlihatkan wajahnya yang telah basah oleh air matanya.

Mata Sasuke mendelik besar. Apakah ia telah menyakiti gadis yang diam-diam ia cintai ini.

"Kenapa harus aku…hiks… kenapa kau mencintaiku… kenapa tidak kau membenciku agar aku tidak menyesali cintaku ini. Agar aku tidak berharap lagi padamu"

"Bagaimana mungkin aku membenci gadis sepertimu? Ajari aku untuk membencimu"

Sakura makin mengeraskan tangisannya. Ia sudah kukuh dengan keputusannya. Bahwa ia akan merelakan Sasuke dan menyakiti perasaannya sendiri, demi Ino.

Detik berikut ia berlutut di hadapan Sasuke.

"Ku mohon, cintai Ino. Dia mencintaimu, sangat, bahkan cintanya padamu jauh lebih besar dari padaku"

Sakura sudah punya keputusan, dia tidak akan menerima Sasuke jadi pacarnya Kemudian Sakura berfikir, bahwa ia sudah janji, hidup dan mati akan ia pertaruhkan demi sahabatnya yang di sayang. Sakura memutuskan untuk relakan Sasuke pada sahabat nya Ino. Karena ia tak ingn melihat sahabatnya sedih.

Sasuke menatap sendu pada Sakura. Bukan hanya ia yang sakit, gadis di depannya ini juga mangalami hal yang sama, mungkin lebih.

"Maaf, Sakura. Karena telah menyakitimu" ujar sasuke dengan nada sedih yang terdengar oleh Sakura.

Sasuke membantu Sakura berdiri. Sakura pun menurut begitu saja, tapi kepala tetap di tundukkan, ia tak ingin menunjukkan wajah sedihnya di hadapan Sasuke.

Sakura menggeleng, dengan kepala yang masih di tundukkan.

"Cintai Ino" tegas Sakura di tengah senggukannya.

"Hn"

"Apa maksudnya dengan jawabanmu itu…"

"Kenapa kau mau berkorban untuknya"

"Dia sahabatku. Aku sangat menyayanginya di bandingkan diriku sendiri… dia segalanya bagiku"

"Apakah dengan menerima Ino, kau akan bahagia?"

"Cintai dia, jangan sakiti dia, kumohon. Atau akau akan membencimu. Aku akan bahagia jika kau membuatnya bahagia… hiks…hiks…" sakura memohon. Setiap kali mengucapkan kata atas keputusannya, perasaan Sakura makin tersayat, ia sekarang hanya menghibur diri dengan sebuah kata, _demi sahabat._

Sasuke menundukkan kepala, ia tak mampu lagi melihat Sakura di depannya yang tengah menunduk dan baru saja bersujud agar Sasuke memacari Ino.

Seperti Sakura yang mengambil keputusan menyakiti perasaan sendiri demi sahabat. Maka Sasuke pun mengambil keputusan yang sama, ia akan menekan perasaannya untuk bahagia, demi Sakura.

"Iya… aku akan menerima Ino. Untukmu" sedikit menggumam Sasuke.

Mendengar gumaman tanda setuju dari Sasuke, Sakura mengangkat kepala, sambil memperlihatkan senyumnya yang miris, namun tampak lega.

Untuk kali ini, Sasuke merasa sangat bahagia, ia telah membuat gadis yang di cintainya itu tersenyum karena dirinya.

Tak ada kebahagiaan terbesar dalam sebuah percintaan kecuali melihat si dia yang tercinta tersenyum karena kita

Jika memang dengan cara memacari Ino, lantas membuat Sakura bisa tersenyum pada Sasuke, maka Sasuke pun berjanji, kalau ia akan melakukan keinginan Sakura.

Cinta yang sebenarnya adalah ketika kau melihat ia bahagia karenamu

…

…

…

THE END

.

.

Yosh. Inspirasi fict ini berasal dari lagu malaysia, grup band slow rock, **EYE,** dengan judul yang sama. Enggak tahu deh, ketika dengerin musik ini, muncul aja ide ini.

Ternyata lebih gampang dapat inspirasi dari lagu.

Frustasi, kok serasa hampa ya, tanpa berantem, tanpa lemon… *dasar otak mesum* seperti bukan author aja ya…

Pengen mencoba style yang baru, genre yang beda dari biasa aku buat dan bla…bla…bla…

Intinya pengen move on dari cerita happy end. :D

Sorry ya dialognya rada-rada gaul gitu… alur kecepatan, emang sih, nggak niat besar tuk buat fict ginian… hua…ha…ha…ha…

Udahan ah…

See ya


End file.
